


two hearts in the grey [ART]

by Z_OTAKU19



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_OTAKU19/pseuds/Z_OTAKU19
Summary: It’s the day of Emma and Regina’s one year anniversary, and it is spent happily, as they take turns showering each other with gifts, food and other romantic surprises.Until Emma gives Regina the ultimate romantic surprise during dinner: a proposal.Regina doesn’t react well, which is a bit of an understatement. Seized by panic, she quite literally runs away from Emma, and what began as a night to celebrate their union together might end up being their last night as a couple instead.Will Regina be able to face the demons of
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	two hearts in the grey [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kahlen369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/gifts).



> Well I don't think my art can stand up next to Kahlen's writing, but I hope I did the fic some justice. Please make sure you give her fic lots of kudos and love.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [two hearts in the grey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763035) by [kahlen369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369)




End file.
